The Reason For Naruto and Sasuke's Rivalry
by NekoShinji
Summary: Sasuke is furious read and find out why! Poor Hinata :
1. Chap 1: Arguement

Hinata awoke with her loved one beside her and remained silent watching him sleep waiting for his time to awaken

Sasuke's eyes still shut indicating he was still asleep the alarm clock rang in an attempt to wake him

His eyes opened once and saw his blurred beauty beside him

growing tired of the sun in his eyes "This damned sun and it's brightness"

He shut them once more

His eyes shut her pulled her close "Good morning"

Hinata kissed him and put her head on his chest "Morning"

He kissed back in his somewhat sleeping state he reached for the alarm clock banged it several times trying to shut it off…after the 5th try it turned off  
>She looked at him an smiles<p>

She then stuggled out of bed to get up to see what this day holds

Hinata looked outside smiled with blanket covering her to hide her body as the sun shined bright against her "What a beautiful day" she said

"Some party we had last night" sasuke chuckled as he lay on the bed with his hands behind his head

She smiled warmly "Yes it was"

His eyes now open getting adjusted to the light he got up and pulled on his jeans then walking up behind hinata and kissed her on the neck "We should do that again baby i really enjoyed last night"

turns to face him an looks at him "Me too….. maybe tonight?"

"If you want to" She looked down at his chest and blushed slightly

he chuckled "of course i want to" he pressed his lips to hers and pushed his tongue forward trying to gain entrance to her mouth

"ok" she opened letting his tongue explore the innereds of her mouth

He kissed her deeply then quickly pulling back "So what are we to do today?" sasuke said with sarcasm knowing it was something stupid

She stared at him "just going to walk around an see if anyone needs help"

He sighed at him being right

As he sat on the bed he mumbled "something stupid like I thought"

She continued to look at him not knowing what he had said "well then get dressed"

He looked at her and blinked "I am taking a shower first"

"would you like to join?" he said with a smirk

As the blanket hit the floor Naruto was behind her and he sat in the window he was looking at me and didn't notice the naked Hinata before him

"Yo sasuke we gonna train or what" he then looked at Hinata and blushed and reached forward in an attempt to touch her

Sasuke looked up and saw his hand and appeared beside him and grabbed his hand before he could touch her "Don't even think about Naruto" he said glaring at him with the intent to kill

Hinata noticed that Naruto was here and quickly grabbed the blanket to cover herself once more

"Naruto you baka!"

"Naruto we have a front door you know" Sasuke said still glaring at him tightening his grip then throwing his hand back at him making Naruto lose balance and fall backwards out the window Sasuke looked out the window and saw Naruto had landed on his feet "Damn i thought he would get hurt" he sighed " ok lets take our shower babe"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and slammed the window shut and started walking to the bathroom only to walk back in and prepare their clothes for once then got out of the shower and set them on the bed

She looked outside the window to see if Naruto was ok and saw him standing outside the house unharmed

"He is fine babe remember even if he got hurt he would heal in like a day" anger in his voice as what he said was something he wasn't able to do

"Hinata come on shower remember" Sasuke grabbed her hand and started heading towards the bathroom

She looked at him and blinked and felt his anger and disappointment at himself and his inferiority "It's ok I chose you over him didn't I? please don't feel that way about yourself I think your better than him anyways" She hugged him and kissed his neck "I Love you"

"But he is always making everyone notice him….. I am only known as one of the last survivors of the Uchihas…..Damn that Naruto " he sighed and clenched his fists in anger realizing her words he then put his hands on hers "I Love You too"

"There is one thing I know of that your better at than him" she blushed

Sasuke looked at her "and what would that be?"

"Sex" he flush grew darker

"hah" he chuckled at her boldness "um thanks i guess babe but seriously how would you know that I am better?...Unless you have slept with Naruto before"

She looked at him then to the side and didn't give an answer

He got free from your hold then faced you and stumbled backwards "you slept with him!"

She continued to avoid his gaze "only once"

"One to many!" he folded his arms "I fucking hate you Naruto"

She looked at Sasuke "You hate me don't u?"

He looked back "And why did you sleep with him if i may ask?" more anger in his voice than before "So that HE was the guy who took it away from you? seriously?"

She nodded slowly "y-yes"

His anger grew and he stormed out of the bathroom it to the room and threw on a bllack T shirt with his name on the front and last name on the back with his clan symbol on the back then storming out of the house "Naruto I am going to kill you" His killing intent growing stronger with his sword at his side

In search Naruto everyone felt the anger and pain coming from him so he was avoided

She through on her clothes and tried to chase him

He stopped at the training field to find his prey practicing his jutsus and growled as he clenched his teeth then appearing behind him and thrusting his sword missing and hitting his side slicing it open "Damn it I missed he fucking moved"

Naruto jumped back and held his side "What the fuck was that for sasuke!"

He glared at him sharingan ready and chidori in his blade "YOU know very well what this is for...Hinata and what you did to her" he slashed at him before he could say a word and sliced his arms shocking him with his chidori blade

Hinata rushed to Sasuke grabbing on to him tears in her eyes struggling to hold on to him " I am very sorry"

Sasuke got free of your grip as naruto fell to the ground quickly getting back up "heh so you found out I took Hinata's virginity did you?" Naruto laughed and said with a smirk "she tell you that night she moaned my name?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and blinked "you're an idiot for saying that"

Sasuke anger grew more dangerous than before he charged chidori back in his blade striking Naruto's stomach and impaling him "DIE!"

The chidori faded and was sent through naruto's body killing him instantly as blood spurted onto Sasuke's clothing

Hinata ran back to Sasuke cupped his face and kissed him "why did you kill him?"

Sasuke kissed back then got away and sat under a tree trying to hold back the tears

She walked to him and hugged her beloved he just sat there still holding back his tears he rest his head on her shoulder

"You can cry it's all my fault" hinata said with tears in her eyes "I should not have done it"

Sasuke put his hands on hers "its ok its not your fault" he looked over at naruto's corpse as it rose back up Naruto said "heh not bad Sasuke"

"What the….? Naruto your supposed to be dead! Why didn't you die!" Sasuke said with a shocked expression on his face

Hinata looked at Sasuke "please don't fight Sasuke"

Naruto looked back "I am not saying...and hinata it wouldn't be a fight like sasuke could ever kill me" he walked away and smirked "bye you two" as he walked then disappeared

Hinata glared at Naruto as he disappeared


	2. Chap 2: Naruto's Arrogance

She looked at Sasuke "You hate me don't u?"

He looked back "And why did you sleep with him if i may ask?" more anger in his voice than before "So that HE was the guy who took it away from you? seriously?"

She nodded slowly "y-yes"

His anger grew and he stormed out of the bathroom it to the room and threw on a bllack T shirt with his name on the front and last name on the back with his clan symbol on the back then storming out of the house "Naruto I am going to kill you" His killing intent growing stronger with his sword at his side

In search Naruto everyone felt the anger and pain coming from him so he was avoided

She through on her clothes and tried to chase him

He stopped at the training field to find his prey practicing his jutsus and growled as he clenched his teeth then appearing behind him and thrusting his sword missing and hitting his side slicing it open "Damn it I missed he fucking moved"

Naruto jumped back and held his side "What the fuck was that for sasuke!"

He glared at him sharingan ready and chidori in his blade "YOU know very well what this is for...Hinata and what you did to her" he slashed at him before he could say a word and sliced his arms shocking him with his chidori blade

Hinata rushed to Sasuke grabbing on to him tears in her eyes struggling to hold on to him " I am very sorry"

Sasuke got free of your grip as naruto fell to the ground quickly getting back up "heh so you found out I took Hinata's virginity did you?" Naruto laughed and said with a smirk "she tell you that night she moaned my name?"

Hinata looked at Naruto and blinked "you're an idiot for saying that"

Sasuke anger grew more dangerous than before he charged chidori back in his blade striking Naruto's stomach and impaling him "DIE!"

The chidori faded and was sent through naruto's body killing him instantly as blood spurted onto Sasuke's clothing

Hinata ran back to Sasuke cupped his face and kissed him "why did you kill him?"

Sasuke kissed back then got away and sat under a tree trying to hold back the tears

She walked to him and hugged her beloved he just sat there still holding back his tears he rest his head on her shoulder

"You can cry it's all my fault" hinata said with tears in her eyes "I should not have done it"

Sasuke put his hands on hers "its ok its not your fault" he looked over at naruto's corpse as it rose back up Naruto said "heh not bad Sasuke"

"What the….? Naruto your supposed to be dead! Why didn't you die!" Sasuke said with a shocked expression on his face

Hinata looked at Sasuke "please don't fight Sasuke"

Naruto looked back "I am not saying...and hinata it wouldn't be a fight like sasuke could ever kill me" he walked away and smirked "bye you two" as he walked then disappeared

Hinata glared at Naruto as he disappeared


	3. Chap 3: Ino and Sakura's Training

"Naruto is better than me" Sasuke looked down in frustration "Why am i so pathetic?"

"Better at what?" Hinata asked

"At everything" Sasuke looked up to see a familiar pair  
>"Hi Sasuke!" Ino said happy to see Sasuke<p>

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said then they both ran over and he quickly stood up hiding his emotions again

Hinata stood up beside me Sasuke looked at both Ino and Sakura "Hello Ino and Sakura" they both latch on to my arms pushing Hinata down to the ground "uhh ok" He looked to his sides as they clinged to his arms

Hinata gets back up infuriated Ino looks behind her and sees Hinata standing there looking at Sasuke

"Hi Hinata" Sakura glared with jealousy in her voice then cupping Sasuke's face in her hands and pressing her lips to his

Ino smiled as she put her hand on his pants watching Sakura kiss me "I am next"

Sasuke pulled back as he was kissed and looked over at you

"Uhh…umm why did you do that?" he blushed a little

Hinata looks at Sakura then gave Sasuke a sad look with tears in her eyes she ran away

Sasuke tried to break free from the two but they held on to tight seeing as they were both trained by Tsunade "Can you two let go please i have to go after her" he struggled to break free and sighed as he failed

Sakura said with a smirk on her face "No silly you said you would help me train"

Ino said with a smirk "You told me the same thing"

Sasuke looked at them and blinked then put his head down "Then why the kiss and the touching and the grabbing?"

They said as they blushed "Because your cute and I like you a lot Sasuke"

He sighed "im cute? thanks i think and what kind of training is this anyways!"

Sakura said "It is healing training"

He tilted his head to the side curious "What kind of healing?"

She said "Healing" she giggled

Ino asked "Will you help me Sasuke?" she giggled as well

He sighed once more "Okay fine lets get this over with how do we start?"

Sakura pulled out a small bottle from her leg bag containing a black liquid "Drink this" she handed it to him

He looked at the mysterious black liquid in the bottle "Are you sure?"

Sakura looked around making sure no one was around

"Yes" she said

She then grabbed a kunai and cut my hand Sasuke winced "Why did you cut me?"

She said "To see if it worked….and it didn't work"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he examined the cut on his hand

She sighed "That was to see if you had healed faster because that was an elixir I made to make people heal 10 times faster than normal"

He said "Okay" the turing to look at Ino as she said "So will you help me Sasuke?"

"With?" He asked questioningly

"Fighting of course!" she giggled again

He looked down and got embarrassed and put his hands between his legs "uhh yeah s-sure" trying to hold down his erection due to the elixir he was given by Sakura

Hinata appeared before him and kissed his lips then pushing him to the ground "ready?"

Sasuke looked up to see his Hinata once more "R-ready? f-for what?"

"Training" is all she said

He then stared at the three and they smile at him "W-what kind of t-training?"

Their smiles turned to grins as Hinata pulled her shirt off

He blushed and looked away "That didn't answer my question"

Hinata blinked "Shy are we?"

"No, not really" He looked at them and smirked "But all three of you?"

They all smirked and said "Yes"

He blinked "I am good but I don't know about all three of you"

Hinata said "Your good with me…..why are you scared?"

"I am not scared" He laughed

"Then come on" she walked over as the other two crawled over to him


	4. Chap 4: Coming and Going

As they got closer Sasuke smirked "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever you want us to do" they said

"I don't know so you decide" he laid himself out on the grass

They we above me Hinata looked at Sakura then at Ino and smiled as he said "well?"

Hinata bent down and kissed him laying over him as he stared at the others while they took off their shirts

They kissed each other as they unhooked each other's bras then pulling back and taking them off

He looked at them as the bras hit the dirt and they crawled over to him and kissed him he kissed back as soon as their lips made contact with his

Hinata smiled and got off of Sasuke allowing Ino to get on him "I see what are you gonna do?" he asked the erection getting harder

Sakura got behind Ino and pulled down his pants exposing his hardened member

Ino kissed him and got off so Sakura could play she put her mouth around his member and swirled her tongue around it then licking down the length and she looked back at him and smiled as Hinata and Ino kissed each other

Sakura put her hand up her skirt and lifted it showing him her slit he licked it slowly and she started to suck his member again swallowing it past her throat they moaned and continued

Hinata and Ino in the same position as us licking each other's slit beside us Sakura got up and rubbed her slit against his member "If you want it…beg for it" she smirked

"heh please give put it inside" Sasuke said mockingly

"Good boy" she sat down slowly pushing it inside she moaned in pain as blood trickled and rolled down his member

Ino and Hinata looked and saw the blood pooling under Sasuke "You're a virgin Sakura? We thought you lost it long ago"

"No!" she scream as tears rolled down her cheek from the pain she was feeling "I was saving myself for Sasuke" he grabbed her hips and started to thrust slowly pushing himself in deeper pulling it back out only to push it back in again moaning as he did

"AHHH!" Sakura looked at him the pain intensifying as he thrusted "g-go slowly and be g-gentle" he nodded and did as commanded

Ino got up and put her slit to my face and grinded against my lips as I pushed my tongue inside they both moaned loud as Hinata lay next to us with her finger inside herself she pulled it out and pushed back in moaning as she did

Sakura kissed Ino as she rode him going faster moaning into the kiss as Ino came into his mouth and he swallowed what he could Sakura being new to this she rode him to fast and came all that was left was Hinata

Sasuke grabbed her as Sakura fell off of him and he pulled Hinata on to him and pushed him self inside her and hit her G-spot she moaned loud as he did and he began thrusting hitting her G-spot continuously

"OHHH! SASUKE!" she moaned as he thrusted into her groaning and moaning as he did

"Hin-ata I g-g-g-onna c-um" he said panting

"OH! Yes cum inside me Sasuke!" she moved herself up and down on his member

Sasuke thrusted more and on his final thrust he shot his hot steamy cum deep inside filling her up as she felt it inside her her eyes widened and she moaned in ecstasy as she came all over his member

They both panted and he stayed inside her riding out their orgasms to the fullest he pulled out after a few minutes and put his clothes back on "I Love You Hinata"

She got up and got dressed putting her hand on her stomach "I Love You too and I can't wait nine months from now" she smiled at him as she grabbed his arm and began walking home hand in hand back to their house her head on his shoulder

They arrived at the house and the kissed passionately for everyone to see and Sasuke opened the door to the house and he kissed her more as he closed the door then pulling her to the fireplace and laying down with her pulling a blanket over them and cuddling with her in his arms they began to drift to sleep once more as the moon shined over them through the window they smiled in their sleep dreaming of each other and their futures


	5. Chap 5: Nine Months and Two Kids?

Hinata sat at the table holding the bundle of joy in her arms she had named Natsumi awaiting for Sasuke to arrive back from his mission

Sasuke was on the cliff over looking the village covered in the blood of the enemy he darted through the woods only looking around making sure there were no enemy ninja left as he did he saw a little girl standing there which made his stop dead in his tracks "What is she doing in the middle of nowhere?" he said to himself as he walked over to her

"Are you okay?" he asked the little girl trying not to scare her

"Yes I am okay just waiting for my father to get here" she replied

"Do I know your father? And what village is he from?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know if you know him but he is a captain and from the village over there" the little girl pointed to the leaf village

"I see" he grabbed the little girl's hand and started heading back to his home once more in fear of what others might do if they found her here alone "Your coming with me" Sasuke said as he walked with the little girl to the village

He looked at the little girl as she skipped beside him "Why were you going to meet in such a place?"

The little girl replied "My daddy got a call from someone and told him to come quickly so he left me there"

"Oh okay well I didn't feel comfortable leaving you there so I am taking you to me and my fiancé's house" he smiled at her warmly

The arrived at the village in no time everyone looking at him as the little girl held my hand and he was covered he heard his name as he walked by the people of his village he sighed "anyways so are you hungry because I think my fiancé prepared a nice meal for well me and her but I am sure there is enough for you"

The little girl said "yeah I am hungry" her stomach growled and she giggled

Sasuke chuckled "I can tell your hungry" they arrived at his house "here we are" he opened the door and let her go in first "what is your name by the way?"

She walked into the unknown house turned around and face him smiling "Kara is my name and yours?" she asked as Hinata walked up from behind her " His name is Sasuke and mine is Hinata" Hinata said as she held the baby in her arms

"awwwwwwwww what a cute baby is it yours Sasuke? And whats the baby's name?" Kara asked as she kissed the top of the baby's head

"Her name is Natsumi I know isn't she just adorable" Sasuke replied with a smile as he looked at Hinata

Hinata looked back at him with a soft smile on her face. "Where did you find her?" She asked Sasuke a little worried from all the blood. "Out in the woods waiting for her father, But I couldn't just leave her out there, You never know who would of found her instead.." Sasuke looked over his self looking at all the blood covering him. "I am gonna go take a shower" he walked to the bathroom slowly taking off his shirt as he walked

He quickly took a shower so he didn't leave them two alone for long

He got out of the shower and got dressed and was sitting at the table with the rest of them eating their dinner an hour passed an the table was clean "That was good baby I love you and your cooking" he came up from behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck

Hinata looked at the crib and smiled kissing his hands "I Love You too"

Kara walked in the room "I don't see my dad in the village anywhere you don't think he…." She sniffled at the thought as Sasuke walked up to her and hugged

"I am sure he is fine" Sasuke kissed her forehead cradled her till she fell asleep and placed her on the couch "she must have been waiting a long time" he looked at his soon to be wife "if her father has died shall we keep her Hinata?"

"I think we should" she smiled at him "we will adopt her and make her one of our own and you can even use that forbidden…well you know"

"Yeah I think so too she is just adorable like Natsumi" he put his hand on Kara's cheek then brushed the hair out of her face then walked over to Hinata grabbing her hand and pulling them to there room

They sat in the dark for a few minutes kissing here and there just feeling each others bodies "I Love You" the both said

They cuddled close and closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep awaiting the next day to come and see what it held


	6. Chap 6: In The Forest Alone

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata laying there asleep he didnt want to move so he just held her in his arms not trying to wake her and he stared at the door as it opened Kara walked in the room and he gave her a smile

Hinata lay asleep "Good morning Sasuke!" Kara yelled with a smile now waking Hinata up "Hinata now that you are up can you make me something to eat? Please?" she grinned

Hinata looked at Kara "Yes I will" turning over to Sasuke kissing him softly then getting out of the bed in her slim almost see through night gown "what would you like Kara?"

Hinata yawned "Hey Hinata did you guys well umm…." Kara blushed "Do 'It' last night?"

Hinata stopped and turned to her "What are you asking? And Why are you asking for that matter?"

"No reason just curious" She giggled as she walked by Hinata and sat at the table humming to herself waiting for her breakfast "I don't care what you make Hinata" She continued to hum

Hinata yawned still tired she started preparing Kara's breakfast which was one egg, some toast, and orange juice setting it on the table Hinata walked back to her room and lay on the bed "Yummy looks good" Kara started to eat finishing it in no time

"Good job baby" he kissed her neck as she lay next to him then getting up "I got another mission today so I won't be back for a while"

He got dressed and headed out the door yelling "I will be back as soon as I can ok babe!" closed the door and he darted to his mission destination

Hinata laid there closing her eyes "Love you….Sasuk…." She had fallen asleep as Kara put the empty plate in the sink thinking "I wonder where daddy is? Hmmm….." she lost herself in thought as she walked to the couch and plopped on it, she sighed turning on the TV

"Sasuke…." Hinata said in her sleep as hours passed

Kara walked in "Hinata" shaking her "Hinata"

She opened her eyes "y-yeah…..?"

"Some guy in orange says he want to see you….he said his name was…." She said thinking about it as he walked in "Naruto" he said "remember it little girl"

He glared at Hinata "get up" walking to her sitting on bed "now"

She quickly sat up holding the blanket as close as she could "Kara get out please"

"Why?" she looked at the two

"Just cause I asked ok" Hinata said smiling at her " I will be right out ok?" turning back to look at Naruto as Kara walked out

*Get dressed Hinata your coming with me" He said smirking

She obeyed and got up throwing clothes on quickly "There I am ready now where am I going with you?"

"Somewhere" he said smirking as he grabbed her said rushing out the door before Hinata could say anything

She had tried to stop but he was to strong for her "Where are we going!" She yelled as he continued to pull her towards the woods "Why are we going there?"

Finally reaching the woods "Why did you pull me here Naruto?" she glared at him "Naruto you have changed! What happened to you? You used to be so nice and kind"

"Hinata take me back" He looked at her then down "please?"

"Naruto….No…..I am in love with Sasuke I am sorry I can't take you back" she started to walk away

"Hinata" he said walking behind her and pinning her to a tree "Where do you think you are going" he said laughing then smirking

"I was going him until you stopped me! By the way why did you bring me here to ask me that?" she blinked looking at him

"Well if you said yes we were going to go on a date but you said no so now I am going to do this" he said smirking evily

"D-do what?" she blinked some more

He kissed her ripping off her clothes "Naruto!" she covered herself "What do you think you are doing!" as he pinned her to the ground "Having sex hehe"

"I don't want to so this isn't sex its rape! Now get off?" she said still not able to get free he kissed her again and she bit his lips "GET OFF I SAID!"

"No" he licked his lips pulling off his pants rubbing his member against her slit

"NARUTO! GET OFF ME NOW!" She said struggling to get free tears rolling down her face

"I said I am not going to get off so you will have to deal"

"Naruto….." she looked away crying more "Please don't do this…I don't want it"

He pushed himself inside her and she screamed crying more "NARUTO TAKE IT OUT I DON'T WANT IT!"

"PLEASE NARUTO!" she yelled as he started to thrusting licks her neck going fast and hard

"Oh Hinata you feel so good" he grunted and moaned going faster slamming against her hips

"AHHHH! NARUTO TAKE IT OUT I DON'T WANT THIS!" she said crying still as he thrusted deep inside her

He licked his lips "I am not gonna stop you feel too good to stop so I am not going to stop mmmmm!" thrusting harder and faster

"I am gonna cum soon Hinata all because you feel so good" he moaned

"NARUTO PLEASE STOP!"

"I CUMMING!" He pulled out cumming all over her stomach and chest as well as some on her face panting he fixed himself and began to walk away "Heh thanks Hinata"

She sat there trembling in her cum coating crying "Why did you do this naruto? Why?" she kept crying as he gave no reply walking out of her sight

She went to the river and washed herself free of the cum crying "Why?" she got her ripped clothing and put on and held it together

She started to walk home crying thinking "What am I gonna do? What about Sasuke? How am I gonna tell him?"

Reaching the end of the forest as Sasuke bumped into her

She was in a daze and didn't notice who it was "I am sorry"

"It's okay baby" Sasuke said and her eyes grew wide and she looked up at him wiping the tears away "You okay Hinata" noticing her ripped clothes wondering why

"Yeah im f-fine why do you ask?" she looked away

"Your clothes? Why are they like that?" he looked puzzled

"I got these from training!" she yelled running away and he started walking home

"I hope she is okay… That mission wasn't as long as I thought it would be hmmmmmm" he said arriving at his house and he stared at the door

Naruto appeared next to him "Now we are even Sasuke hehe" he laughed smirking and disappeared before Sasuke could ask anything

"What the….? What was that about?" he said walking into his house and closing the door

He sat at the kitchen table wondering about what Naruto meant and those words echoed in his mind "Hmmmmmm" he lost himself in his thought as Hinata laid in her room crying and Kara on the floor playing with Natsumi  
>Sasuke looked at them and smiled "They are wonderful kids" he sat there and thought more<p> 


End file.
